Paradise is Nowhere?
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: Noite de Halloween. Um plano mirabolante sai do controle. Quatro amigos. Muitos caminhos. Um mesmo desejo: achar seu lugar no mundo. CAP 2 ON: "Aportuguesando fica CONORRA"
1. Macumba Elvisiana

**Disclaimer:** adivinhem? Não, nada, nothing, absolutamente naaaada dos personagens POSTERIORMENTE citados aqui me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, eu estaria passeando de barco pelas ruas de água de Veneza, pensando em como eu ia gastar meus 10 mil da mesada, e não aqui no FanFiction, chorando pra mãe me conseguir 10 pila pra comprar mangá no fim do mês ;)

* * *

**Obs:** boa parte dessa fanfic é feita pelo esquema de "pontos de vista", os POVs. Geralmente vão ser os povs dos personagens não-narutinianos, ou seja, os povs vão ser da Natsumi, da Hikari, da Minna e do Rohan. Se tu tá pensando exatamente assim "QUEM SÃO ESSES MALUCOS???" eu tenho uma sugestão pra como descobrir: LEIA!!! Ò.Ó Mas vão haver povs dos personagens do Tio Masashi (no entanto vai ser mais raro) e até mesmo partes sem povs, que geralmente serão as partes mais sérias :)

* * *

**01: Macumba Elvisiana**

_Por Nostradamus da Modernidade_

(Minna's POV)

Eu sei. Eu sei que sempre fui e sempre serei uma espécie de imã. Um imã para várias coisas. Bolas de futebol, por exemplo. Sempre levo um balasso desgraçado e forte pra caramba na cara em toda aula de Educação Física. Posso nem estar jogando, mas basta eu estar no mesmo raio de 100 metros de onde os jogadores estão, que sempre tem algum querido infeliz que me chuta uma bola capaz de quebrar a barreira do som e essa bola vai acabar me alcançando. É mortal.

Mas eu sou um imã para muitas outras coisas. Pedras no caminho, passarinhos fazendo suas necessidades fisiológicas, ovos com "prazo de validade" vencido e às vezes acho que há um farol ligado bem em cima da minha cabeça, já que em toda bendita prova-oral sou sempre eu a primeira a ser chamada.

Mas, eu acho que, acima de tudo, eu tenho algo que possui uma ligação mais forte de "vinde à mim" do que tudo. Sabe o que é? Gente estranha.

Só pode ser essa a única resposta. Afinal, por que motivo, razão, circunstância, lapso torto da natureza, eu teria tanta gente esquisita ao meu redor?

Na verdade, eu também não sou uma pessoa extremamente equilibrada, já que se eu fosse eu não tinha metido as mãos na panela de arroz que a mãe tinha tirado do fogo tinha 15 segundos. Mas, tipo, quero dizer, eu não sou do tipo que penduraria uma melancia no pescoço, colocaria uma jaca na cabeça e pararia no meio da Terceira Perimetral às seis horas da tarde em cima de um trio elétrico cantando Calypso. Na real, eu acho que nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência faria isso, mas louco tem de todo tipo por aí, então, eu nunca vou duvidar de nada. Uma vez, eu duvidei de que o Rohan beberia um copo de 300 mls de coca-cola choca misturada com guaraná e halls preto, e... bem... ele bebeu. Coitado... acho que nenhuma de nós lembrou de avisar pra ele que, além de coca choca (rimou!), guaraná e halls preto, tinha também clara de ovo e vinagre de maçã. Isso teve como resultado um revertério desgraçado que fez ele faltar na aula por uma semana inteira.

E é aqui que chegamos ao ponto crucial desta saga (que não é a Saga das Doze Casas, nem a Asgard e muito menos a Soul Society) que é a minha sina de ser imã de gente estranha. Hoje eu descobri que eu não sou só um imã pra gente estranha, mas principalmente, pra gente perturbada da cabeça. Afinal, de que outra maneira, eu posso classificar a minha situação atual?

Perturbação mental é, no mínimo delicado, já que eu estou parada aqui, numa encruzilhada deserta com cara de filme de terror à lá Silent Hill (filme que, aliás, não conseguir ver todo, na real, não vi nada. Só ouvi a tal da sirene na internet e já foi o suficiente pra me expulsar da sala onde o pessoal ia ver o dvd assim que deram o _play_) com uma louca saltitante preparando um ritual, ou, como é a opinião geral daqui, uma macumba.

Eu já citei que é quase meia-noite?

Esqueci de dizer: hoje é Halloween.

Mais ainda: é uma macumba pra trazer um espírito de volta à vida.

Esqueci de mais uma coisa: a macumba é composta por um pentagrama de uns 5 metros de diâmetro desenhado no chão com tinta branca que contém sereno de rosas cor de champagne colombianas e suor de sapo, uma vela em cada ponta feita de cera de marimbondos pretos Moçambicanos e ainda tem um círculo em volta do pentagrama feito da mesma tinta, mas com gotas de prata em cima distribuídas numa distância matematicamente calculada, prata essa feita do derretimento de moedas de um navio naufragado numa noite de tempestade no oceano índico.

Me digam: eu _mereço_ isso??

A louca saltitante da minha amiga (sim, essa mãe-de-santo aloprada é minha amiga) explicou tudo isso pra mim, pra Natsumi, pro Rohan e pra Hikari, enquanto a gente olhava pra ela com a cara mais confusa que a gente tinha pra estampar nas fuças.

- Como é que tu sabe que as tais das rosas eram colombianas e não do jardim da florista que te vendeu os bagulhos? – perguntou Natsumi, ao fim da novela da explicação.

Natsumi é só o apelido. O nome dela mesmo é Ágata. Não que ela não goste do nome. Ela até acha legal (eu também acho), mas Natsumi é o apelido que nós demos pra ela. O Rohan deu outro, só pra brincar com a cara dela: Pedrita. Ela odeia isso. Natsumi é mais a alta de todos nós, com exceção ao Rohan (ele é um palmo à mais que ela) e eu (somos da mesma altura exatamente). Os cabelos dela são muito compridos e, pra facilitar a vida e não ter que se matar tentando escovar as crinas antes de ir dormir, ela usa eles numa trança. Na minha singela opinião irrelevante para o mundo, acho que se precisarem de uma Rapunzel em algum filme, ela é perfeita! A trança chega até a cintura dela. Já viram o filme "Os Irmãos Grimm"? Os cabelos dela só perdem para os daquela rainha da torre em comprimento (em cuidado os da Natsumi ganham de lavada, já que os cabelos daquela tia da realeza parecem os de uma múmia ressecada com cara de uva passa, e combinam com aquela rainha desgastada).

- Como é que se cata suor de sapo? Aliás, sapo sua? – Rohan levantou uma sobrancelha, irônico.

Outro com apelido. Rohan não é o nome dele, o nome mesmo é Rafael. Ele sim, tem um palmo a mais de altura que a Natsumi, ou seja, ele é alto pra caramba. Cabelo curtinho de guri mesmo, afinal, na opinião dele, cara de cabelo comprido é bicha enrustida. Ele é legal, é o tipo de pessoa que brinca o tempo todo, fazendo piadas e contando histórias bobas. Dá pra sempre contar com ele. Ah, ele adora gozar com a cara de todo mundo e, quando fica brabo (ou nervoso), a cada dez palavras que ele fala, oito são palavrões. Outro defeito dele: fala o que quer quando quer. Ou seja, ele tem o dom de falar o que não deve justamente na hora errada.

- Tem marimbondo preto em Moçambique? Aliás, onde é que fica Moçambique? - perguntei eu. Sou uma negação total em geografia, foi mal.

Alta, magra e bonita, isso é fato. Quer mais um motivo pra me chamarem de burra? Tem sim. Loira. Não sou nenhuma anta, mas as pessoas me tiram pra burra só por causa que eu não sei nada de geografia e porque eu tenho esses cabelos amarelos. Como eu já disse, tenho um imã pra gente estranha e outras tantas coisas. E, pois é, meu nome também não é Minna. E também não é alguma coisa bonita tipo Alexandra ou Verônica, nomes que eu adoro. Não. Meu nome é Gina. Se tem alguém lendo que se chama assim, nada contra. Até acho um nome bonitinho. Mas pra mim não combina. Eu definitivamente NÃO tenho cara de Gina. Meu apelido nem em japonês é (se bem que Minna, com 2 N, em japonês, é "Pessoal". Sabe quando tu vai chamar os amigos e grita "Pessoal!"? Em japonês é "Minna!"). Meu apelido é Minna simplesmente porque eu gosto de Minna COM 2 N.

- Macumba de rico essa, hein? Tem até prata nesse esquema! - comentou Hikari, impressionada.

A menor de todos nós. Cabelo preto e olho preto, ela acaba parecendo uma sombra mais forte quando está no escuro. O nome verdadeiro dela é Fernanda, mas ela é outra que tem apelido. Legal e divertida, mas se tu brigar com ela, vai dar de cara com uma pessoa que dá respostas mais rápida que o Hamilton na última curva de Interlagos (ainda acho que aquele alemão filho duma puta arrego pro inglesinho lá ganhar e não o Massa). A capacidade mais incrível dela é que, ou falar como uma condenada ou ficar no mais profundo silêncio.

A macumbeira parou de saltitar que nem uma gazela e ficou olhando pra gente. O nome dela é Amy e esse é o nome dela mesmo. Na real, ela não é daqui do Brasil como a gente. Vive aqui desde que se lembra, mas nasceu nos _States_, mas precisamente no Hawaii. Até hoje ela ama o lugar de onde ela veio, se bem que ela nem se lembra de lá, só passou a realmente conhecer quando os pais e ela viajaram pra lá ano passado. Pequena, cabelo castanho, olho da mesma cor, romântica a um extremo que beira o irritante e tiete de um defunto. Sim, Amy é fã de ninguém mais ninguém menos que...Elvis Presley!

Ela ficou nos olhando com a maior cara de tacho. Na verdade, até hoje eu me pergunto se, naquela hora, ela tava nos encarando por não entender como nós não achávamos o que ela estava planejando o "acontecimento paranormal do século", ou se é porque a gente formava um bando, no mínimo, curioso.

Como eu já disse, era noite de Halloween. E, apesar de aqui não ser tradição, íamos todos a uma festa disso. Como não podia deixar de ser, no dia do "_Trick or Treat_", todos nós estávamos de fantasias. Eu tava com uma roupa meio normal, só um pouco modificada: uma calça jeans preta com uns morceguinhos de papel colados e uma blusa rosa com a estampa da Sininho (tuuudo a ver, né?!). A Natsumi estava de bruxa: um vestido preto com fitas roxas nos ombros das mangas longas (aqui onde a gente morava é meio frio mesmo que já seja Outubro), all star de cano alto, chapéu de bruxa (aqueles compridos em forma de cone) com uma pena na aba (na minha opinião, chapéu com pena é coisa de Robin Hood, mas deixa isso pra lá) e o tranção até abaixo da cintura, preso com um elástico com uma meia-lua na ponta. A Hikari tava com uma roupa normal que nem a minha também: calça jeans preta e uma blusa preta com uma raposa desenhada. A única coisa que era diferente é que ela tava com uma tiara de orelhinhas laranjas, do tipo que a gente compra nos eventos. O Rohan tinha realmente investido na fantasia (o que nos levava a pensar qual foi o banco que ele tinha assaltado pra conseguir isso, já que ele é o cara mais sem dinheiro que eu já conheci): estava de vampiro, com direito a capa preta com forro vermelho, camisa social branca, sapato, calça social preta e os retoques finais e detalhistas eram dados por uma prótese nos dentes e lentes de contato que esticavam a pupila e deixavam a íris com uma cor amarelo-queimada.

Imagine, agora, todo esse povo, parado, numa encruzilhada e perto da meia-noite. O que a gente pensa que é?

Opção 1: fugitivos do Hospital Psiquiátrico São Pedro;

Opção 2: um bando de ladrão;

Opção 3: macumbeiros (o que era quase verdade, se considerarmos a Amy);

Opção 4: se a pessoa que for nos classificar olhasse o calendário, então ia saber quem éramos nós.

Enquanto nós ainda só olhávamos a Amy, ela recomeçou a falar, fazendo a cara dela parecer mais ainda a de um louca, considerando que com a fantasia de "menina-anos-50" ela tava parecendo a Sandy do "Grease" (o que tem como única diferença o cabelo amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo).

- Mas, gente, é por uma boa causa. Segundo o livro que eu comprei...

- Comprou onde? – perguntou Rohan. Nas costas dele estava pendurada a sua mochila, uma mochila enorme e surrada, onde ele carregava de um tudo e naquela noite ainda tinha umas coisas da Natsumi, já que ela não estava a fim de carregar bolsas e ameaçou bater nele, se ele não carregasse as coisas dela na sua "mini-mala".

- Na internet. – disse Amy, com naturalidade. Será que ninguém explicou pra ela a quantidade de bobagem que se vende na rede? Acho que não. – Mas, prosseguindo, isso é muuuuuito importante. – ela esticou o muito que nem chiclete.

- O que é que tem de "tããããoo" importante em trazer esse cara de volta? – questionou Rohan, irritado - Deixa ele quieto lá na Cidade-dos-pés-juntos!

Amy arregalou os olhos, como se ele tivesse dito que aquilo não tinha droga nenhuma de importante, o que, indiretamente, ele tinha mesmo dito. Ela pareceu realmente ofendida, quando começou a berrar.

- É claro que é extremamente importante, Rafael Ávila! – disse Amy, indo de dedo na cara dele e chamando-o pelo nome todo, coisa que era sabido que o deixava muito irritado – Imagina só a fama, o dinheiro, fora a realização pessoal de conseguir falar com o nosso ídolo!

- "Nosso"? "Nosso" de que "nós", cara-pálida? – perguntou Hikari, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tá, pode não ser o de vocês. – disse Amy, balançando as mãos – Mas é o meu! Meu e de metade do mundo!

- A metade sem tv e alienada do resto do mundo, tu quer dizer. – disparou Natsumi, brincando com ironia. Fato verdadeiro: o passatempo preferido da Natsumi era irritar a Amy.

A tiete não disse nada, mas se olhar matasse...a bruxa Natsumi já tinha morrido e o ritual ia ter que ser pra ela.

- Ei, mas se dizem que "Elvis não morreu", então de que é que isso vai adiantar? – minha vez de perguntar alguma coisa.

Amy pareceu muito triste, ao se virar de costas e falar, dramaticamente como se fosse uma atriz de novela mexicana.

- Infelizmente, ele não morreu em nossos corações de fãs, mas o seu espírito já se encontra do "Outro Lado". – Ela deu um giro e voltou a nos encarar – Então, como fã e "defendedora" da cultura mundial, eu, Amy Hanson, vou trazer ele, o rei do Rock, de volta a vida! Muahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!

Realmente, ela deu uma risada assim, como se fosse o Jinai de El-Hazard, e, cara, que medo que ela nos deu! Quando eu digo que eu tenho imã a louco ninguém acredita, né? Pois é, agora vocês acreditam?

Ela agarrou a minha mão e da Natsumi e determinou, categórica e irritantemente sorridente.

- Então, vamos lá! Aos seus postos!

Natsumi soltou-se de Amy com um puxão irritado e exclamou, incomodada e braba.

- Ah, não! Bem capaz que eu vou fazer uma macumba...

- Segundo a doida aí é um "ritual". – corrigiu Rohan, a voz entediada.

- Que seja! – continuou ela, irritada - Até parece que eu vou fazer qualquer droga que inclua mexer com esses bagulhos de "Outro Lado" e o diabo a quatro! Não mexo com essas coisas pra não me incomodar e não vai ser agora que eu vou começar!

- Pra quem tá vestida de bruxa, isso é uma contradição. – comentou Amy, olhando-a, provocativa.

- Sua... – começou Natsumi, puxando ar e preparando os punhos.

Brigar com ela ou com o Rohan era um problema bem grande, já que os dois se conheciam desde pequenos e pareciam ter sidos expulsos da mesma escola de insultos que a Amy imaginava frequentar. Sorte nossa que Hikari a interrompeu, salvando o povo de ver uma briga e a fã-girl de ser assassinada.

- Calma, calma. Não custa a gente entrar na onda da coitadinha. E não te esquece: com louco a gente sempre concorda, ou ele pode ficar agressivo.

Amy pareceu não gostar muito do que Hikari dissera a seu respeito, mas viu que, pelo menos, Natsumi engolira os xingamentos e os palavrões que já estavam a postos em sua garganta e acatara. Outra coisa que era fato: acalmar as duas feras (Natsumi e Rohan) não era nada difícil, bastava tato. Muito tato. E isso era coisa que Hikari sabia como tratar muito bem. No fundo, ela era uma "domadora de leões".

Amy bateu palminhas e saiu correndo, gritando.

- _All right, people_! Todos em seus lugares!

Cada um de nós ficou em uma ponta do pentagrama. Amy ficou na principal, já que ela era a "invocadora". Pegamos as tais "velas de cera de marimbondo preto de Moçambique" (que até hoje eu não sei se eram mesmo velas de marimbondo preto e etc) e ficamos imóveis, enquanto Amy colocava alguma coisa no meio do pentagrama pintado no chão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hikari.

- Tinha que ter alguma coisa que pertencesse ao morto. Eu gastei um baita dinheiro nisso, mas consegui comprar um par de luvas do Rei. – respondeu a fã, emocionada.

Todos nós reviramos os olhos, pensando "Mereço?".

Amy preparou-se em seu lugar e começou a entoar, a voz firme de quem tem absoluta certeza do que está fazendo.

**-** Tempo! Aquele que se denomina senhor do vento, o destino exige catorze pegadas na areia do deserto!

O vento começou a aumentar de velocidade. Todos nós nos olhamos, começando a ficar apreensivos. Amy continuou, parecendo não notar o que começava a acontecer.

**-** Espaço! O lobo que uiva para a lua azul na montanha rochosa busca a redenção das mil penas brancas!

O vento aumentou mais ainda, balançando a saia do vestido de Natsumi, obrigando-a a segurar a vela com uma mão só, e fazendo as chamas de nossas velas tremerem como se fossem apagar.

- Tô ficando com medo. – sussurrei, realmente assustada – O que tá acontecendo aqui?

- Calma. – disse Rohan, tentando se manter firme – Não deve ser nada. O tempo tava meio fechado pra chuva mesmo...

As luzes da rua falharam apavorantemente, como se fossem olhos que se abriam e fechavam freneticamente.

- Tá... agora eu também tô ficando com medo... – admitiu Rohan, olhando em volta, assustado.

Amy continuava sem parar.

**-** Vida! Aquele que se dá o nome de "homem" e corre atrás dos sonhos despedaçados deseja vinte e três fragmentos de estrelas!

O contorno do pentagrama no chão começou a brilhar, fazendo todos nós ficarmos realmente apavorados. Que historia era aquela? Daonde isso? Como isso? Enquanto todos nos olhávamos assustados e congelados de medo demais para podermos sair correndo ou mesmo gritar, Amy parecia estar nas nuvens, vendo que o que ela fazia estava dando certo. Entoou, em voz mais alta, o clímax do ritual.

**-** Retorno! A casa abandonada reluz ao brilho de cinco velas, indicando o caminho de volta ao lar!

O brilho aumentou e a minha garganta secou totalmente, acabando com meus planos de gritar por socorro. As luzes tremiam mais ainda, enquanto o vento varria tudo, chicoteando nossos rostos com folhas das arvores.

**-** Que o tempo se curve! Que o espaço se retraia! Que a vida golpeie com mais força no peito! – a voz dela quase foi ecoada pelo vento, quando Amy gritou – E que o retorno se complete!

A energia do brilho aumentou a um ponto de quase nos deixar cegos. O vento varreu tudo com mais força e as lâmpadas da rua começaram a explodir, como se fossem bombas, fazendo um grande barulho quando o vidro se quebrava e caía no chão. O céu fechou em nuvens escuras e raios e trovões começaram sacudir a terra. Enquanto eu, Hikari, Natsumi e Rohan gritávamos exclamações de susto e confusos demais para fazer o que fosse, Amy ria loucamente, fascinada com tudo aquilo.

De repente o brilho chegou ao extremo e não nos deixou ver mais nada. Nem ouvir.

**E foi aí que aconteceu aquilo que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre.**

Na encruzilhada onde antes nós estávamos todos reunidos para uma "brincadeira", o tempo acalmou-se. O vento parou. Algumas lâmpadas sobreviventes as explosões voltaram a iluminar precariamente a rua. O céu abriu-se mostrando a lua cheia da noite de Halloween.

Amy olhou para o centro do pentagrama, esperançosa. Nada estava lá, aguardando por ela. Nenhum corpo, nenhuma mecha de cabelo, nem mesmo uma nuvenzinha de poeira ou um montinho de areia. Nada, absolutamente nada estava ali.

- Mas que droga! – exclamou ela, furiosa – Eu bem que sabia que esses feitiços de internet eram fuleiras. – ela se acalmou e falou, resignada – Bom, eu tentei, né pessoal?

O silencio da encruzilhada só não era total porque havia uma leve brisa que agora soprava suavemente, balançando as folhas das árvores, fazendo-as farfalhar suavemente.

- Pessoal?

Mas, para o desespero total de Amy, ela estava sozinha.

- PESSOAL!!!

Duas coisas que nenhum de nós sabia naquele momento:

1: Na hora em que Amy fizera o circulo em volta do pentagrama, ela fizera-o mal. Justamente na parte onde ela tinha ficado, o circulo não passava, deixando-a de fora e somente nós dentro dele.

2: O que nos aguardava, seja lá onde tivéssemos ido parar?

**01: Macumba Elvisiana - FIM**

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Fala aí, Povo!

Isso aí sim me deu um trabalho desgraçado. Antes de escrever toda ela, eu fiz 4 esboços: 1 no pc e 3 à mão. Essa fic aí é um sonho meu, literalmente. Eu realmente sonhei com o que aconteceria se eu e 3 amigos meus caissemos no mundo de Naruto. Deu nisso aí.

Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, claro, já que isso aí é só o primeiro capítulo. Surpresas, sustos, medos, interrogatórios estranhos e alguns até mesmo cruéis, treinamentos puxados e duros e muitos problemas. Mas tambem vamos ter amigos novos, bobagens, idiotices, palhaçadas, muitas risadas e até um pouco de romance. E mais uma coisa: qualquer semelhança do feitiço da Amy com os cantos de invocação dos Kidous de Bleach NÃO é mera coincidência ^.^"

Não tenho previsão de quantos capitulos vai dar, mas acho que vão ser uns 14, por aí. Nenhum muito longo, a maioria por essa média ali. Gosto de capitulos longos, mas dá muita mão escrever tanta coisa, fora que perde o foco do assuntos do título.

Esse comecinho aí pode não ter sido do agrado de grande maioria, ainda mais porque não se tem nenhuma menção ao Naruto ou aos outros. Mas eu preciso contar tudo desde como aconteceu a "queda" deles no mundo do Tio Masashi, antes de sair desembestada mostrando as coisas que vão aconteceu com eles em Konoha. Ou não em Konoha, já que... AH, NÃO FALO MAIS! ESPEREM OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!! ;)

Agradecimentos pelos reviews de "Aula de Português": Pure Petit-Cat, Fabiana-sama e Haruka Hikari-chan.

Agradecimento mais do que especial à Haruka Hikari-chan: sem ela, nada disso existiria. Nada mesmo, realmente! Ela ouve minhas loquiadas, minhas viagens e nunca reclama. Ri junto comigo e faz as coisas ficarem mais coloridas. ARIGATOU GOZAI MASU! *reverencia*

Era isso, povo. Deixem reviews (ONEGAI!!), me xinguem, me elogiem, digam simplesmente "gostei" ou "não gostei", tentem deduzir a história e afins. Me acompanhem. Sou apenas uma singela escritora de fics, iniciante no ofício, preciso de incentivo. Nem que seja um oi. Por favor, agora eu tô falando mais sério. Vou me esforçar pra ficar sempre melhor a cada dia e ter o reconhecimento de vocês vai ser meu melhor incentivo!

OBRIGADO ANTECIPADO! ATÉ MAIS! =^.^=

**Nostradamus da Modernidade disse:** aqueles que deixarem um review para essa fic vão ter um futuro brilhante e muita sorte! \o/


	2. Aportuguesando fica Conorra

**Disclaimer: **obviamente, nenhum dos personagens AQUI citado me pertencem. Se eles me pertencessem, eu estaria em um lindo quarto de hotel em Londres, com cama de dossél e quatro janelas imensas dando para o Tâmisa, me preparando para ir passear por aquele parque que tem a estátua do Peter Pan, e não aqui para o FanFiction.

* * *

**Legenda (tá ficando complexo, não?):**

Normal: Falas dos personagens normais, ou seja, as partes faladas em potuguês

_Itálico: Fala dos personagens do Tio Kishimoto e não de Nostradamus, ou seja, as partes supostamente em japonês._

O esquema das falas é meio dificil de explicar, mas fácil de entender lendo.

* * *

**02: Aportuguesando fica CONORRA**

_Por Nostradamus da Modernidade_

(Rohan's POV)

O que é que aquela maluca, louca, doente, lesada e outras tantas palavras, tinha na cabeça, quando resolveu fazer aquela macumba desgraçada? Aquela filha duma p...

Bom, como minha mãe _tentou_ me dar educação, eu não vou terminar a frase e chamá-la de filha de alguma coisa bem feia...

AH! Que se dane! Eu nunca prestei atenção no que me diziam mesmo! Eu queria matar aquela filha da puta desgraçada quando eu pegasse ela! Ia arrancar os olhos dela com as mãos e dar pra um urubu comer logo de manhã! Juro que eu queria quebrar a cara dela!

Depois que aquela macumba chinelona saiu do controle e tudo se iluminou diante dos olhos da gente, a outra coisa que vimos foi exatamente o contrário: tudo ficou escuro. Os sons do vento sumiram, os raios pararam e, por um momento bobo, eu achei que tudo ia ficar bem.

Oh, doce ilusão... Droga, além de tudo, tô ficando poético... Não tá mesmo _nada_ bem!

Quando eu finalmente me fraguei, eu tava num espaço vazio e era como se tivesse voando! Não tenho medo de admitir: eu tava apavorado! Que porra era aquela? Eu tava como se tivesse flutuando e não conseguia nem ver, nem ouvir, nenhuma das gurias. Eu não ouvia absolutamente nada. Eu não via absolutamente nada. Era como se o mundo tivesse se apagado, como se tivessem puxado a Terra da tomada. Eu olhava todos os lados, procurando algo ou alguém, mas não via nada. Era horrível!

De repente, algo surgiu na minha frente. Era literalmente como se fosse uma "luz no fim do túnel". Enquanto tudo que estava ao meu redor era preto, lá na frente tinha um ponto de luz, bem fraco.

Bateu um pânico danado! Não tem aquela coisa que dizem: "O que quer que faça, não siga a luz"? E se eu tivesse morrido e agora o Céu tava me chamando? Se bem que eu acho que, com tudo o que eu já fiz, o Céu não ia se abrir tão fácil assim. Ah, não! Tinha tanta coisa que eu ainda não tinha feito! Eu não tinha feito vestibular cinco vezes (não queria passar nas quatro primeiras, só na quinta), eu nunca tinha viajado pra fora do Brasil (ia compra muamba no Paraguai com o pai, mas isso não vale, era trabalho), nunca tinha dado um porre num amigo meu (um forte mesmo, porque um fraquinho, coisa de umas 3 garrafas de smirnoff, eu já tinha) e tantas outras coisas. De qualquer forma, morrer naquela hora estava fora de questão!

Mas não dava pra parar! Era como se a luz viesse até mim, e não eu fosse até ela. Foi quando eu fui percebendo que não era uma luz, era como se fosse um buraco. Lá do outro lado, deu pra ver, meio embaçado, algo parecido com copas de árvores. Uma lente para outro mundo? Uma janela para o outro lado? O que era aquilo?

Não tive muito mais tempo pra pensar o que poderia ser aquela estranha visão. Um segundo depois, senti como se o meu peso, até então algo menor que o de uma pluma, voltasse. E o problema, ele voltou rápido demais.

- Aaaaaaaaah! – gritei, no exato momento em que senti que eu estava caindo em direção ao chão como uma pedra.

Sabe que doeu menos que eu imaginei que deveria? Bom, foi a mesma coisa que eu senti quando caí rolando a escada do terceiro andar do colégio. Rolei feito um saco de batatas e quase me matei de vergonha. E foi a mesma coisa que eu senti quando caí no chão daquele mato infeliz.

Tentei me sentar, meio tonto e muito dolorido. Olhei em volta. O capim era alto e o lugar onde eu estava era rodeado por árvores. "Caí na Amazônia!", foi o que pensei. Mas aí vi uma trilha ao lado. Algumas pessoas deviam passar por ali, de algum lugar indo para outro algum lugar.

Eu ia me levantar pra ir ver o que era, mas não deu.

O que aconteceu depois? Não sei. Apaguei um segundo depois, quando eu senti como se um saco de cimento caísse em cima de mim. Um saco de cimento pesado pra caramba que responde pela alcunha de Natsumi. Quando eu chamo ela de Pedrita não é por brincadeira.

*****

(Natsumi's POV)

Devagar, eu fui tentando abrir os olhos. Tudo doía. A minha "queda" foi amortecida (pobre Rohan, achei que tinha matado ele!), mas de qualquer jeito, ainda tava doendo cada osso do meu corpo. Já me quebrei umas quinze mil vezes, incluindo quedas de árvores e tombos, mas nada tinha doído mais que cair com tudo no chão.

Abri os olhos e senti o sol em meu rosto. Com a vista meio embaçada, tentei me situar. O lugar onde eu me encontrava era como um quarto de hospital. Do lado direito, uma janela estava aberta. As cortinas azuis finas balançavam com o vento que entra através das grades que protegiam a janela. Bem ao lado de minha cabeceira, uma mesa tinha um aparelho parecido com uma tv de camping, que apitava de vez em quando. Reconheci como sendo um daqueles aparelhos que medem as batidas do nosso coração.

Foi quando vi, ao lado da mesinha, aqueles coisinhos que põem para as pessoas tomarem soro na veia. Gelei na hora. Se tem alguma coisa que eu tenho medo é tomar soro na veia. Tomei uma vez quando quebrei o braço quando caí em cima do braço quando despenquei de um pé de abacate, e quase morri por causa daquela mangueira infeliz enfiada no meu braço.

Na hora, olhei meu braço e esqueci de respirar por um instante. Ali estava, engatada na minha veia, a tal da mangueira de soro.

- Ah, droga... – resmunguei, nervosa.

Tentei tirar do meu braço, mas não consegui nem mesmo mexer minha mão. Surpresa e assustada, vi que minhas mãos estavam algemadas.

- Mas o que?... – comecei, mas uma voz bastante familiar me interrompeu, irritada.

- Não adianta tu tentar tirar. – disse Rohan, que estava deitado em uma cama do meu lado esquerdo – Já meti até os dentes e essa coisa não solta nem um pouco.

Pisquei, surpresa. Tinha quinze mil coisas se debatendo na minha cabeça, mas a primeira coisa que eu consegui dizer foi:

- Onde é que a gente tá?

Rohan balançou a cabeça, indicando que não sabia. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que a paciência dele, que já era pouca, devia estar no zero.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – disse ele, irritado – Aqui não é o Hospital da Brigada, se é o que tu vai me perguntar.

Deu uma risada boba e disse, incomodada. Quando eu fico nervosa, eu geralmente começo a rir.

- Será que a gente tá na Febem?

Rohan também riu. Isso era como uma "mania partilhada". Ele tentou passar as mãos pelos cabelos, mas as algemas trancaram seus movimentos. Ele ficou sério e por um momento, encarou as algemas. Pude sentir que alguma coisa não ia acabar bem ali. Uma veia saltou na testa dele, quando ele deu um "tique" com o olho direito.

- Ahhhh! – grunhiu ele, furioso – Droga! Já tô cheio dessas coisas!

Para a minha surpresa, ele se atracou a morder as tais das algemas, enfurecido. Menos de dois minutos depois, ele desistiu. Tinha na cara uma expressão de nojo. Com um grunhido, cuspiu para o lado e passou os dedos pela língua, tentando se livrar de algum gosto ruim.

- Seu nojento retardado. – comentei ironicamente, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele me encarou, irritado comigo e com meus comentários acerca da educação dele. A cara do Rohan de fúria foi tão engraçada que eu não consegui me conter e comecei a rir. Rohan ficou me olhando, confuso, enquanto eu me dobrava de rir alto, tirando sarro da cara dele.

- O que que é isso, meu? – consegui dizer, entre risos – Que santo baixou em ti? Ê pepeô, meu pai, sai pra lá, sarava! – estalei os dedos, que nem pai-de-santo.

Rohan riu com ironia e disse, irritado.

- É, é, ri de mim, mas não sou eu o macumbeiro. E muito menos sou a anta que conseguiu dar uma testada em alguma coisa e abrir um rombo na cabeça, mesmo tendo caído em cima de alguém e quase ter matado o coitado. – ele apontou minhas testa.

Pus a mão sobre minha sobrancelha esquerda e retraí o corpo com um gemido. Doía muito botar a mão ali. Realmente, eu me lembrava de ter dado de cabeça em alguma coisa dura e fria. Provavelmente eu tinha sido nocauteada por uma pedra. Agora eu podia sentir que tinha uma grande atadura em volta da minha cabeça. Que belo suvenir de guerra arranjei.

Foi então que percebi uma coisa em meus pulsos. Escondidos sobre as algemas, estranhos desenhos, ou letras, sei lá, estavam gravados em tinta preta na minha pele.

- Rohan. – chamei – Olha só isso aqui.

Ele me olhou e eu indiquei os pulsos. Rohan tentou se aproximar para olhar melhor, mas alguma coisa travou-o. Com uma careta de irritação, ele olhou os pés e viu que eles também estavam algemados. Antes que seus pensamentos se fixassem naquilo e a pouca paciência que lhe voltava fosse embora de novo, Rohan descobriu que havia os mesmos desenhos em seus pulsos.

- Também tem em mim. – disse ele, sério, analisando os desenhos – Parecem kanjis.

Rohan farejou a tinta e arregalou os olhos, com uma cara de tacho. Com um sorriso amarelo sem jeito, ele respondeu, envergonhado e sem jeito.

- Ok... já sabemos de onde vinha o gosto ruim de esmalte com nanquim que eu senti na boca quando eu resolvi morder as algemas.

Começamos os dois a rir da situação. Foi quando percebi, pelos olhos meio fechados dele e pelo sorriso, que seus "acessórios" do Halloween ainda estavam ali.

- Ei, teus dentinhos não caíram. Nem as lentes. – comentei, assim que o acesso de riso passou.

Rohan parou de rir também e tocou os caninos meio "crescidos". Aliás, vamos combinar: aquilo tava mais pra dente de cachorro que pra dente de vampiro, mas não vou ser eu quem vai dizer isso pra ele. Rohan pareceu bastante impressionado que, mesmo com tudo o que tinha acontecido, eles ainda estavam lá, assim como as lentes amareladas.

- Menos mal. – disse ele, brincando – Gastei tanto nessas coisinhas aqui que pretendo guardar de recordação!

Começamos a rir de novo e foi quando eu percebi uma grande janela de vidro, do lado esquerdo da cama do meu amigo. Grande e parecendo um espelho, refletindo minha cara surpresa.

- Ei, o que é esse vidro? – perguntei, curiosa.

Rohan olhou o vidro e respondeu, debochado.

- Sabe aqueles vidros que a gente vê em delegacia, que os guardas ficam atrás e os acusados do outro lado, e um lado é espelho e do outro é vidro normal?

Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim e ele continuou.

- Tenho quase certeza de que deve ser isso.

- Então, - disse eu – quer dizer que aí do outro lado estão os caras que pegaram a gente, seja lá quem forem?

Rohan fez que sim e sorriu, malandro.

- Dá só uma olhada nisso.

Com seu maior sorriso besta estilo colgatte triplo estampado na cara, Rohan virou-se para o espelho e abanou, mandando um "tchauzinho", extremamente debochado.

- O que tu tá fazendo, lesado? – perguntei, apavorada.

- Ah, que é isso! – respondeu ele, calmo e brincalhão – Fingindo que a gente não saiba o que é esse vidro, é como se eu estivesse dando um "oi" pro meu reflexo, né?

Foi quando que, para o nosso espanto, a porta se abriu e alguém entrou ali. Um rapaz, não muito mais velho que nós, com uma estranha roupa branca que lembrava um vestido e cabelos castanhos e quase tão compridos quantos os meus (se não mais) presos de uma maneira bem estranha em um tipo de rabo de cavalo muito baixo, só pra não dizer que não estava preso. Mas o que mais nos assustou mesmo foram os olhos dele.

- Rohan, olha os olhos dele. – disse eu, baixinho.

Rohan mexeu a cabeça, assentindo que ele também os tinha visto. Os olhos daquele cara eram brancos! Brancos, simplesmente brancos, sem cor nenhuma. Era como se ele fosse cego. Bom, ou ele era cego ou tinha catarata. Se bem que eu duvido que fosse cego, já que ele me deu uma encarada que me fez gelar. Ele encarou Rohan também, mas esse nada fez. A expressão dele era séria, de quem não está assustado e muito menos com medo. Medo eu realmente duvido que ele estivesse sentindo, mas assustado eu tenho certeza que ele tava.

O cara não falou nada por um tempo, só nos olhou fixamente. Depois de um tempo, ele finalmente abriu a boca.

_- Vocês foram achados nos arredores daqui. Logo os levaremos para um interrogatório mais detalhado, mas eu fui incumbido para ver se consigo algumas informações preliminares com vocês. Quem são vocês e de onde vem?_

O que eu e o Rohan fizemos diante dessas palavras?

Começamos a rir! Ele estava falando em japonês e nós não entendemos quase nada que ele falou. Entender a gente até podia ter entendido alguma coisa, mas tanto eu quanto o Rohan tinhamos noção de que não seria uma boa idéia contar isso pra olho-branco. O cara não deve ter gostado muito das nossas risadas, porque ficou nos encarando e perguntou, irritado.

_- Estão rindo do quê?_

Rohan me olhou e disse, se divertindo muito.

- Isso vai ser divertido. Ele não entende nada do que estamos falando, o que quer dizer que não importa o que a gente diga, ele não vai fazer nada. – Rohan piscou um olho malandro e murmurou, escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos - Olha só isso.

Rohan olhou-o e disse, sorrindo debochado.

- Viaaadoooo! – Rohan disse e ficou olhando para ele com seu sorriso mais besta na cara.

Eu me segurei pra não rir, enquanto o rapaz se virava para o vidro e dizia, levantando uma sobrancelha e apotando Rohan.

_- Eu não gostei do tom de voz dele._

Ele pareceu assentir com alguém e nos deu a impressão de que tinha se decidido por ir embora. Ele nos olhou e disse, sério.

_- Estejam preparados, daqui a pouco vocês vão ser levados para o interrogatório e aqui quem faz as perguntas é Morino Ibiki. Espero que estejam cientes de que são nossos prisioneiros até segunda ordem._

Eu e Rohan paramos de achar graça daquilo na hora, porque nós tinhamos entendido pelo menos um pouco do que ele tinha falado. E a gente não tinha gostado nem um pouco do que tinha ouvido. O cara saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, deixando nós dois bastante desnorteados.

- Tu entendeu alguma coisa do que ele disse? – perguntou Rohan, me olhando, apreensivo.

Eu estava olhando o chão, meio que em estado de choque. Sem levantar o rosto, respondi à ele.

- Só entendi duas coisas. Interrogatório – levantei o rosto para olhar Rohan melhor e disse, nervosa – e prisioneiros.

Com um sorriso irritado, Rohan disse, olhando o vidro espelhado ao seu lado.

- Esperava que eu tivesse entendido errado.

*****

(Rohan's POV)

Dessa vez quem adentrou a sala foi uma enfermeira. Por um momento, eu pensei que finalmente as coisas iam começar a entrar nos eixos, mas eu acho que me enganei a fu. Logo atrás dela, entraram quatro homens e uma garota. Eu e a Natsumi nos olhamos, confusos. Não só por causa de tudo aquilo, mas porque os quatro não eram dos tipos que a gente vê todo dia. Um dos rapazes a gente já conhecia e eu gelei só de olhar pra ele. Era o olhar de nada, o cara do cabelo comprido e com problema de vista.

- Droga. – murmurei de lado para Natsumi – Eu acho que ele descobriu que eu chamei ele de viado...

- Se ele descobriu – respondeu Natsumi, olhando mais pra ele do que pra mim – então esse cara deve ser, porque ele nem tá te xingando.

"Ele _ainda _não tá me xingando..." pensei eu, nervoso. Era só o que me faltava, apanhar pra um cegueta.

Os outros caras também não eram lá muito normais. Um deles (o mais passável de todos) não devia ter exatamente o melhor _personal style _do lugar. Ele estava com um macacão laranja com uns detalhes em preto e os cabelos eram tão loiros que chegavam a ofuscar. Se aquilo não fosse natural, então ele tinha gasto toda a água oxigenada da Hugo Beauty pra chegar naquela cor absurdamente clara. Seus olhos eram bem azuis e ele tinha marcas estranhas nas bochechas, três riscos, que eu imaginei ser ou um arranhão de gato, ou era sujeira. E por falar me marcas estranhas no rosto, outro dos caras tinham duas marcas vermelhas no rosto, um triangulo isóceles (que tem dois lados iguais) ao contrário. Cabelos bagunçados como se ele tivesse se acordado tinha cinco minutos e não tinha tido tempo de se pentear. Outro que parecia ter acordado não tinha nem dois minutos, se é que ele tinha acordado, era um cara que (vão me desculpar), mas os cabelos dele pareciam uma coroa de abacaxi, só que era preto. Me segurei pra não rir daquela coisa estranha, que devia cheirar a mais laquê que os cabelos de uma perua velha. O ultimo cara sim, parecia ter gastado um quilo e meio de laquê e mais de dez litro de água oxigenada. Ele tinha os cabelos totalmente pra cima e eram brancos. Ou ele era velho demais ou era pintado. Esse ainda tinha uma máscara estranha que lhe cobria boa parte do rosto, como se fosse um bandido de faroeste, além de seu olho esquerdo, que também não era visível por causa da estranha faixa que ele usava na testa e deixava um pedaço sobre o olho. Aliás, todos usavam essa faixa estranha com um pedaço de metal desenhado.

A garota tinha os cabelos mais estranhos que eu já tinha visto e ganhou até mesmo do vovô-bang-bang. O cabelo dela era rosa. Natsumi me olhou e comentou, meio que se segurando pra não rir.

- Isso aí só pode ser emo. – ela apontou discretamente a garota.

Ri baixinho. Bom, pelo menos eu achei que tivesse rido baixinho, mas eu acho que o loiro escutou e disse, irritado.

- _Do que está rindo, seu idiota?_

Pra variar, nenhum de nós entendeu palavra nenhuma. Mas uma coisa a gente entendeu. Eles estavam mesmo falando japonês e se tem uma coisa que eu sei mais ou menos, é japonês.

- Natsumi, ele maluco tá falando em japonês. – falei escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos.

- Eu percebi, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia a gente comenta que entendeu um pouco do que eles nos disseram naquela hora. Nem agora. – disse ela, nervosa.

A enfermeira disse qualquer coisa que nenhum de nós dois entendeu. Para a nossa surpresa (e desespero) a garota-emo e o loiro-aguado vieram pra cima de nós. Eles queriam nos levantar das camas e nos levar dali e a gente sabia muito bem pra onde. A gente tinha entendido isso, mesmo que de um jeito meio manco. Era o interrogatório.

- Ô, ô, ô! Calma aí guria! – disse Natsumi, irritada – Eu sei andar sozinha, não preciso que me puxe!

A "ema" parecia até mesmo um pouco gentil. Durona e séria, mas mesmo assim, estava sendo mais tranqüila que o cara que tentou me fazer levantar na marra.

_- Vamos, levanta aí! _– disse ele, me agarrando pelas correntes das algemas.

- Calma aí, meu! – falei, irritado – Me larga, droga!

O cara não parava de me puxar! Fiquei de pé e ele me deu um puxão tão forte que eu quase caí no chão. Natsumi andava e olhava na minha direção, apreensiva. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Ela sempre sabia quando alguma coisa ia acabar dando errado.

E deu. No terceiro puxão pra me fazer andar, bati com o pé direito no pé da cama e tropecei, quase caindo no chão. Enverguei o corpo pra frente e me abaixei um pouco, tentando mexer no pé dolorido.

_- Que foi? Tá bêbado, é?_ – perguntou o loiro, me deixando mais irritado ainda.

O cabeça-de-abacaxi olhou para o loiro e disse, o tom de voz entediado.

_- Ei, não enche demais a paciência do cara. Se ele conseguir te bater, não vamo tá nem aí pra ti._

O loiro olhou-o e respondeu, esboçando um sorriso debochado.

_- Deixa. Isso aqui tem a maior cara de flor. Ele provavelmente não conseguiria me bater nem se estivesse solto._

Bom, eu podia não ter entendido o aviso do cabeça-de-abacaxi, mas eu sabia muito bem a idéia que estava se formando na minha cabeça. Antes que o loiro se desse conta e pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, levantei os braços e acertei o queixo dele por baixo com força, ouvindo o baque surdo das algemas de ferro batendo contra ele.

O loiro cambaleou e caiu sentado no chão, quase me levando junto. Menos mal que ele soltou a corrente das algemas antes de ir a nocaute no chão. Fiquei parado de pé, olhando pra ele com um sorrisinho triunfante. Bem feito pra ele! Quem mandou mexer com Rohan?

Dar um soco na cara do aguado fez muito bem a minha auto-estima, mas não ia fazer nada bem pra nossa situação. Natsumi deu um grito de susto e berrou, furiosa comigo.

- Rohan, sua anta! O que tu pensa que tá fazendo?

- Ah, esse cara conseguiu me tirar do sério! – respondi, irritado, apontando pra ele.

De qualquer jeito, com exceção a rosinha, nenhum dos outros pareceu se incomodar muito com o soco que eu dera no alemão. Muito pelo contrário, todos os caras, menos o véio que parecia ter posto a língua na 220, que não tinha expressão nenhuma, pareceram achar bem engraçado a pancada que o loirinho tomara. Me senti bem com aquilo, enquanto Natsumi me olhava como se quisesse me metralhar.

O loiro conseguiu se levantar com um salto e me encarou, furioso.

_- Ei! O que tu pensa que fez, desgraçado? _– berrou ele, a menos de um palmo da minha cara.

- Tu me irritou legal. – respondi, impassível – Mereceu.

Ele pareceu se irritar mais ainda e começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

_- Eu odeio não entender o que tu me fala! Eu vou arrebentar a tua cara se tu me bater de novo! _– ele esbravejou, apontando o dedo na minha cara.

- Não bota o dedo na minha cara! – gritei, irritado.

Odeio que venham de dedo na minha cara! E quem aquele alemãozinho metido a besta pensava que era pra ter esse direito? Ele tava me tirando de sério de novo...

_- O que foi, hein? Também não consegue me responder, trouxa!_ – ele sorriu debochado e pôs o dedo a um centímetro do meu nariz.

Ok, ok. Agora sim, eu tô ficando bravo de verdade. Natsumi percebeu isso e me lançou um olhar fulminante, que eu nem liguei.

_- Idiota, idiota, idiota, não me entende..._ – ele bateu com o dedo na ponta do meu nariz nessa hora. E agora ele tinha um ponto contra: eu tinha entendido ele.

Agora sim, eu me irritei de verdade. Ele não ia tirar o dedo da minha cara? Então tá! Sempre me chamaram de mal educado mesmo.

**NHAC!**

- _IIIIIAAAAUUU!!_

O grito do loiro ecoou pelo hospital inteiro, enquanto um dos amigos dele, o das marcas vermelhas na cara, começava a rir alto, achando a maior graça. Todos me olharam pasmos, enquanto eu mantinha os dentes cravados no dedo indicador daquele alemão.

Sim, eu acabei mordendo o dedo dele. Quem mandou ele me irritar de novo?

_- Aaaah! Me larga! Solta, solta! Solta isso, capeta! _– berrava ele, tentando se livrar de mim, enquanto apoiava a mão na minha testa e empurrava minha cabeça pra trás, tentando me afastar dele e soltá-lo. Isso só me fez apertar os dentes com mais força.

Foi quando Natsumi deu um grito irritado e bateu com um pé no chão, furiosa comigo.

- Rafael! Larga ele JÁ!

Nós dois paramos de nos mexer e ficamos olhando pra ela. A guria estava realmente brava comigo dessa vez. Com um bufo frustrado, larguei o dedo dele e virei o rosto para o lado, cuspindo no chão. Eu tinha me esquecido dos dentes falsos que eu tinha posto. Eles tinham encravado na pele dele e tinham feito o dedo do alemão sangrar e agora a minha boca tava com aquele gosto. Nojento é apelido! Podia estar com fantasia de vampiro, mas não sou um.

Enquanto o loiro choramingava dizendo algo como _"itai, itai"_, ou seja, "tá doendo, tá doendo" olhando o dedo vermelho e com um filete de sangue escorrendo, todo mundo olhou foi para Natsumi. É, eu acho que eu tinha conseguido deixar ela puta da cara, ou ela não teria dado aquele berro nem me chamado pelo nome.

- O que tu pensa que tá fazendo, cacete! Quer deixa a gente mais fudido do que já tá?

Certo. Eu deixei ela realmente muito puta da cara! Existem três estágios da brabeza da Natsumi. Depois de conviver tanto tempo com ela, eu cheguei a essa conclusão:

Estágio 1: ela mexe os braços enquanto esbraveja. É uma irritação cômica, como quando a gente não consegue dar cola pra ela na prova de inglês.

Estágio 2: ela dá uma pisada forte no chão. Se estiver perto de uma mesa, dá uma patada forte na mesa e, se estiver sentada, se levanta com um baita estardalhaço. As palavras começam a decair e ela geralmente faz isso quando tá começando a ficar realmente braba com algo ou alguém.

Estágio 3 e final: ela faz tudo dos anteriores, somado a: berra bem alto, chama pelo nome e não pelo apelido e aí sim, ela fala uns 1200 palavrões.

É, eu tinha conseguido a proeza de fazer ela chegar no numero 3 em menos de dois minutos. Legal, agora ela deve tá querendo comer o meu fígado.

- O cara já tinha me enchido a paciência! – respondi, irritado, tentando me defender da raiva da guria.

- Grande coisa! O que é que tu tem dentro dessa cabeça, seu infeliz? Os caras já tão puto com a gente e a gente nem sabe porque, não dá mais motivo pra eles, caralho! – retrucou ela, possessa.

Merda. Ela tá brava mesmo. Raras vezes eu vejo ela falar tanto palavrão em tão pouco tempo. Geralmente, tem um intervalo de uns 5 ou 7 minutos entre cada um. Dessa vez, foi nem 3 segundos. Tô mal mesmo. Ele quer meu fígado em rodelinhas com cebola e alho (isso se ela gostasse de cebola e de alho, mas deixa pra lá) e usar o meu couro pra fazer um casaco.

Antes que ela pudesse esbravejar mais comigo ou eu pudesse tentar responder algo, uma outra mulher apareceu na porta do quarto. Loira, com cara de uns 50 e tantos anos e precisando urgentemente de uma plástica, ela usava uma roupa bem esquisita e um baita decote. Exagerado era pouco praquilo. A mulher tinha mais cara de vaca leiteira que de gente!

_- Mas que fuzarca é essa aqui? Era pra eles já estarem sendo interrogados! Eu deixo tudo nas tuas mãos por um momento e o esquema já desanda, Kakashi! _– gritou ela, encarando o tio da máscara.

_- Calma. – _disse o cara_ – Eles não têm cara de gente ruim. E, além disso, a "fuzarca" é culpa do Naruto. –_ ele apontou o loiro, que ainda choramingava pelo dedo machucado.

O loiro olhou-o, pasmo, e perguntou, berrando.

_- O quê? Minha culpa? Que culpa eu tenho se o cara é carnívoro?_

_- Que se dane! –_ gritou a mulher, furiosa e apontando o corredor_ – Eu não quero nem saber! Levem eles pro interrogatório agora! É uma ordem!_

Todos assentiram com ela. Pelo jeito, a tia era importante ali. De qualquer jeito, os caras passaram a nos arrastar pelo corredor e eu não pude fazer mais nada. Por duas razões:

1) Não queria detonar mais ainda o nosso filme, se bem que a essa altura, ele já tava mais do que detonado.

2) Porque a Natsumi ameaçou arrancar a minha cabeça se eu fizesse mais alguma coisa.

Eu é que não vou contrariar a Pedrita quando ela tá irritada!

*****

(Natsumi's POV)

Mas era só que me faltava! Ele tinha bebido o que? Os caras já tavam encrencando com a gente e o infeliz do Rohan vai lá e dá uma mordida na mão do alemão. Tá certo, até eu já tava ficando irritada com aquele loirinho, mas isso não era motivo pra ter jogado tudo pra cima e meter os dentes no cara! Juro que se eu estivesse solta, tinha dado uma baita surra naquele lesado do meu amigo.

A véia loira foi indo na frente indicando o caminho, enquanto a guria de cabelo rosa me levava de arrasto pelas algemas. Ela não tinha cara de ser uma má pessoa, só não tinha cara de ser muito feminina. O alemão puxava o Rohan bastante a contra-gosto. Ele estava resmungando alguma coisa sobre monstro carnívoro e vampiro, enquanto encarava Rohan com canto dos olhos. Seria cômico, se não fosse a nossa situação.

Chegamos a uma sala estranha sem janelas. A sensação de claustrofobia só piorava com o tom amarelo-sujo das paredes. No meio dela, duas cadeiras, que eu pressenti que eram para nós dois. Olhei para o Rohan, assustada, e ele apenas devolveu o olhar, também nervoso. A coisa estava realmente pior do que pensávamos. A gente devia ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim pra fazer aqueles caras estarem desse jeito. O problema é que a gente nem tinha idéia do que era.

Sentamos nas cadeiras que nos indicaram, sem falar nada. Nossas mãos foram postas para trás dos acentos das cadeiras, nos impedindo de mexa-las, a menos que nos levantássemos, o que eu sabia que se a gente tentasse, iria acabar mal. Rohan viu que eu estava apavorada e sussurrou, baixinho.

- Fica fria. Pânico não vai ajudar.

Uma voz forte e autoritária veio da porta, fazendo nós dois darmos um pulo na cadeira.

- _Silencio os dois_.

Todos se viraram para ela, inclusive nós, que engolimos em seco ao ver quem era o homem que vinha vindo. Alto, com jeito de bruto, um longo casaco preto e um lenço branco na cabeça, ele era como um pedaço do desespero encarnado. Se a intenção era nos apavorar, eles estavam conseguindo, ainda mais com a face dele, que era recortada com diversas cicatrizes.

_- Aqui vocês fazem silencio._ – disse ele, andando com as mãos nas costas, até nós _– Falam quando perguntados. Respondem o que queremos._

Ele parou na nossa frente, parecendo adorar o medo que nós tínhamos estampados nos olhos.

_- E não me contrariam._

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu senti que não estava passando nada bem. Meu estomago se revirava, como se eu tivesse comido jaca com leite. Eu e Rohan olhávamos para o chão, nervosos.

_- Quem são vocês? _– perguntou o homem.

Eu e o Rohan entendemos o que ele tinha falado, mas nenhum de nós estava muito certo se devíamos ou não responder. Se respondêssemos, eles provavelmente interpretariam que nós éramos fluentes em japonês e que estávamos nós fazendo de loucos com eles, entendendo tudo o que eles tinham nos falado desde o começo.

Mas, por outro lado, se nós não falássemos, seria muito pior.

*****

(Sem POV)

Enquanto os dois jovens se mantinham ainda em silencio, o homem pareceu largá-los de mão um pouco. Ele olhou para o de cabelos brancos altos e perguntou.

_- Encontraram alguma coisa com eles?_

O outro respondeu, levantando a mochila de Rohan, que estivera atrás dele no chão.

_- Só isso aqui._

O abacaxi negro levantou uma sobrancelha e respondeu, irônico.

_- Só? Aí dentro tem um milhão de tralhas._

Rohan levantou os olhos e viu que estavam segurando a sua mochila.

- Ei! O que vocês tão fazendo com a minha mochila? Solta... – gritou ele, irritado como sempre, sendo interrompido pela amiga.

- Rohan! – disse Natsumi, baixinho, tentando repreende-lo.

O homem das cicatrizes olhou-os com o canto dos olhos, analisando os dois. Natsumi e Rohan congelaram com aquele olhar. Rohan engoliu o que ia dizer e eles voltaram a olhar para o chão. O homem voltou a falar com o de cabelos brancos, que pousara a mochila no chão.

_- O que há aí dentro?_

_- Bom..._ – o homem pôs uma mão na cabeça, tentando se lembrar de todas as tralhas que eles tinham encontrado lá dentro – _Tem de um tudo. Desde cadernos e livros, até roupas e uns três pares de tênis. Nada perigoso._

_- Certeza?_ – perguntou o outro, querendo ter certeza absoluta.

_- Aham._ – respondeu o homem dos cabelos brancos.

O homem das cicatrizes desviou novamente sua atenção para Rohan e Natsumi. Os dois estavam nervosos, pensando freneticamente no que fazer. Eles tinham que dar um jeito naquela situação e era logo, ou eles poderiam ficar piores ainda.

_- Vou perguntar de novo. _– disse o homem, rodeando-os – _Quem são vocês?_

Nenhum dos dois disse nada de novo. O homem pareceu começar a se irritar com aquilo.

_- Quem são vocês?_ – a voz começou a mostrar brabeza.

De novo, nenhum dos dois disse nada para ele. O homem parou na frente deles e disse, irritado.

_- Estou perguntando! Quem são vocês?_

Rohan finalmente se irritou com aquilo tudo. Odiava que gritassem com ele. Odiava que as pessoas fizessem ele de fraco e de bobo. Ele não era nem um dos dois. E o pior, já que ele estava entendendo aquele homem, por que não mostrar isso a ele?

- Natsumi, tu vai me desculpar. – disse ele, olhando a amiga de canto de olho.

- O que?...

Natsumi não teve muito tempo para falar. Rohan levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos daquele homem. Ele tinha os olhos mais estranhos que Rohan jamais fitara. Cheios de nada. Não como os de Hikari. Não, os dela eram um nada cheio de tudo que dava gosto de ver. Os daquele homem eram um nada perigoso. Um nada que dava medo e intimidavam. Mas Rohan não é do tipo que teme alguma coisa facilmente.

_- O nome dela é Natsumi._ – disse ele, duro, encarando o homem com firmeza – _O meu nome é Rohan._

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpreso por de repente ele ter aberto a boca. Natsumi olhava Rohan assustada. Pra começar, seu nome não era Natsumi, era Ágata. E além disso, desde quando Rohan tinha tido a brilhante idéia de abrir a boca pra mostrar pra todo mundo que eles estavam entendendo os caras, mesmo que de uma forma meio manca.

O homem parou na frente de Natsumi e perguntou, sério.

_- Natsumi..._

Ele esperava por um sobrenome. Natsumi congelou. E agora? Ela nem se chamava Natsumi realmente! Como poderia ter um sobrenome? Revirou a cabeça e disse o primeiro que lhe veio na cabeça.

_- _Matsumoto_._ – ela disse e levantou a cabeça para encarar o homem, assumindo a mesma expressão firme que Rohan – Matsumoto Natsumi.

_- Certo. Agora estamos progredindo. _– disse o interrogador, levantando uma sobrancelha, imaginando de onde eles tinham tirado aquela ousadia.

Ele parou novamente na frente de Rohan e ficou olhando, nem precisando dizer que esperava por um sobrenome. Foi a vez de Rohan quase perder o coração pela boca. Ele tinha tido criatividade suficiente para falar os apelidos deles, mas agora não tinha a mínima idéia de que sobrenome se dar. Começou a ficar nervoso, enquanto o homem o encarava, frio.

De repente, um nome veio na cabeça dele. Em casa, todos os amigos gostavam de animes e mangás, que foi o que lhes fizera aprender japonês. Lembrou-se de que eles, às vezes, de bobeira, se davam nomes em japonês. Foi assim que ele ganhou o apelido Rohan e todos os outros ganharam os seus também. Lembrou, então, de um personagem que ele gostava bastante, de um anime que estava fazendo bastante sucesso num momento. Não pensou duas vezes. Decidiu que ia falar aquele sobrenome como o dele. Se eles conhecessem o personagem seria um problema, mas ele não tinha tempo de achar outro.

- Inuzuka.

Um dos rapazes, o das estranhas marcas vermelhas na cara, tomou um susto com o que Rohan dissera e exclamou, surpreso.

_- Quê? Eu não sou teu parente! Nunca te vi antes!_

*****

(Rohan's POV)

Algo me diz que eu falei bobagem. O cara agora tá bem surpreso e eu sei que ele disse alguma coisa com parente. Parente de quem?

Foi só aí que eu comecei a notar que tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Aqueles caras eram muito familiares. De um jeito estranho, mas eram. O cara dos cabelos brancos pra cima, a guria de cabelo rosa, o de olho branco, o alemão que eu dei uma mordida, a véia peituda, o abacaxi preto e até mesmo o cara que tava nos interrogando estavam me parecendo muito familiares.

Natsumi estava com a cabeça levantada, olhando cada um deles com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados. Ela também estava entendendo que alguma coisa ali estava fora do lugar.

Aqueles caras estavam parecendo absurdamente... _conhecidos._

Ela virou o rosto para mim bruscamente e disse, surpresa.

- Não pode ser.

Ficamos encarando-os por mais um tempo, tentando entender aquilo. Eu duvidava muito daquilo tudo. Era mentira, só podia ser. Uma brincadeira do destino. Uma coincidência.

E desde quando EU acredito em coincidências?

- Vamos arriscar. – murmurei para ela. Em seguida, me virei para o homem que nos interrogava e comecei a falar, tentando dar o meu melhor na conjugação de verbos do japonês (coisa que todos nós somos uma droga) e na ordem das palavras – _Sua língua nós não sabemos. Um pouco. Nós daqui não ser._

Natsumi deu uma risada abafada e disse, me olhando de canto.

- Cara, tu tá falando que nem índio.

- Cala a boca! – disse, irritado – Faz melhor então!

- Tenha a honra. – disse ela, fazendo um movimento de reverência com a cabeça.

Enquanto eu e a Natsumi discutíamos, parecia que a minha mini explicação ruim pra caramba tinha valido a pena. O abacaxi comentou com a velha loira.

_- Eles falam bem mal a nossa língua. Não são mesmo daqui._

_- Se é assim,_ - disse ela, olhando-nos, enquanto eu e Natsumi tentávamos organizar as frases para dizer e o velho nos olhava, quieto _– de nada vai nos adiantar esse interrogatório._

Nem eu, nem ela, vimos o que aquela velha fez depois disso. Depois nos foi contado e explicado, mas naquele momento, nenhum de nós poderia dizer que aquilo era um genjutsu.

- Mas e como é que tu quer que eu diga tudo isso? É complexo demais! Fala tu! – disse eu para Natsumi, já me irritando.

- Sei lá, enjambra. – respondeu ela, também já se irritando.

- Certo. – disse a velha – Vamos ver como é que fica agora.

Ela se virou para nós, sendo imitada pelos outros. Quando nós dois nos demos conta, eles estavam parados, nos olhando. Eu e Natsumi nos calamos e ficamos olhando de volta para eles, em silencio.

- Meu, eu não tô gostando da cara deles. – murmurou Natsumi.

- Eu acho que aquele cara descobriu que eu chamei ele de viado. – murmurei baixinho de volta para ela.

Eu pelo menos pensei ter falado baixo, mas mais uma vez acho que meu timbre de voz me traiu. Ou melhor, foi outra coisa.

- Tu tinha me chamado de _quê_? – berrou o cara de olhos brancos, dando um salto para a frente e me encarando, furioso.

Os outros começaram a rir, enquanto eu recuei na cadeira, ficando com as costas nela e disse, meio que em estado de choque.

- Eu acho que ele entendeu sim...

*****

(Sem POV)

O rapaz foi tirado de perto de Rohan antes que pulasse sobre a sua garganta e enforcasse o coitado. A loira chegou perto deles e perguntou, séria, afastando o homem das cicatrizes de perto dos dois jovens.

- Vocês não são mesmo daqui, não é?

Os dois se olharam, pasmos. Eles tinham entendido ela. Era como se ela tivesse falado a língua deles, embora eles soubessem que não. A mulher ficou olhando para eles, sem dizer nada, esperando uma resposta.

- Não. – murmurou Natsumi, surpresa.

Ela assentiu e olhou-os com cuidado. Sem duvida, em comparação com eles, os dois eram uns tipos estranhos, já que eles ainda estavam com as fantasias de Halloween. Novamente ela perguntou, séria.

- Sabem onde estão?

Mexemos a cabeça, dizendo que não. A loira levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa e perguntou.

- Sabem quem eu sou?

Embora os dois pudessem imaginar quem ela era, nenhum dos dois acreditava que pudesse ser verdade. Era impossível. Realmente, não tinha como ela ser quem eles estavam pensando.

- Não sabemos. – disse Rohan, olhando-a, desconfiado.

Ela olhou-os e disse, calma.

- Meu nome é Tsunade. Sou a Hokage da Vila de Konoha.

Natsumi e Rohan deixaram os queixos caírem até o chão, surpresos ao extremo. Era brincadeira. Só podia ser. Não tinha como eles estarem falando a verdade. Era impossível demais. Sem voz, Natsumi não conseguiu falar nada, só Rohan, que conseguiu ter a voz de volta mais rápido.

- Não. Tu não é ela. Não pode ser. Não tem como!

- Como é que é? – disse ela, recuando um pouco para longe deles, parecendo surpresa.

Os outros também soltaram exclamações surpresas, visivelmente confusos com o que Rohan tinha dito. O rapaz de olhos brancos que quase matara Rohan olhou-os e disse, sério.

- Falem sobre vocês primeiro. E acreditem: se mentirem, eu vou saber.

Meio que aos trancos e barrancos, Rohan e Natsumi tentaram explicar o que tinha acontecido com eles, só que eles juravam de pés juntos que seus nomes eram mesmo Rohan e Natsumi. Isso porque, fora que eles já tinham dito esses nomes, eles se sentiam mais como "eles mesmos" do que usando seus nomes "de nascimento". Contaram sobre a macumba que Amy fizera, sobre o que acontecera quando ela dera errado e sobre como eles tinham caído na floresta ao redor do lugar. Mas o que eles não conseguiam entender era como era possível eles estarem onde estavam. Pudera, eles estavam, literalmente, em Konoha!

- Mas aqui não pode ser Konoha. Konoha não existe! – disse Rohan, olhando Tsunade.

- Claro que existe, ué. Tu tá nela agora mesmo. – disse o loiro, que agora eles tinham certeza que se chamava Naruto, o que só os fez ficarem mais confusos.

- Se Konoha não é real no mundo de vocês, então como é que tu tem o mesmo nome que eu? - perguntou o rapaz das marcas vermelhas na cara, Kiba.

Rohan sabia muito bem como manter a mesma expressão que estava antes de alguma coisa surpreende-lo e pegá-lo de surpresa. Com a mesma expressão confusa, ele explicou, parecendo extremamante sincero.

- Até brincavam comigo dizendo que eu tinha o mesmo nome de um cara de mangá. Diziam que o autor tinha copiado o nome de mim.

Natsumi viu que Rohan tinha sido esperto em falar uma resposta rápida e muito convincente. Ela aproveitou e continuou a falar.

- Por isso mesmo, é o que a gente tá tentando dizer. – disse Natsumi, tentando explicar – Onde a gente mora, tudo isso aqui, vocês, são inventados. Coisas que saíram da cabeça de um escritor. Pra nós é como se... – ela pensou um pouco e olhou para o homem dos cabelos para cima, Kakashi – Um exemplo bem idiota: imagina se você caísse dentro do Icha Icha Paradise.

Mesmo com a máscara sobre a face, dava pra ver que Kakashi esboçava um grande sorriso na cara e estava a um minuto de começar a babar. Tsunade revirou os olhos, ignorando-o, e voltou-se para os dois estrangeiros.

- A historia de vocês é bem estranha. No entanto, ela tem um jeito de ser real. É possível que os nossos dois mundos coexistam de alguma forma e por isso, do mesmo jeito que vocês vieram, esse que vocês acham ser somente um "autor de livros" seja, na verdade, daqui. Ele deve contar isso como se fosse uma historia, no entanto, é real.

Os dois se olharam, confusos e nervosos. Eles tinham uma noção de como eles tinham chegado ali, mas por que eles tinham chegado? Após perguntarem isso, Tsunade respondeu.

- Existe a possibilidade de que o tal "feitiço" que essa amiga de vocês estivesse fazendo fosse uma jutsu poderoso, que funciona para voltar para cá. Se a hipótese de que o nosso "autor" é daqui, estiver certa, então esse deve ser o jutsu que ele usaria para voltar para casa, caso ele quisesse.

Como e porque eles tinham chegado, eles já sabiam. Mas agora eles tinham um problema maior.

- Tá. E como é que a gente faz pra voltar?

Tsunade olhou-os e foi direta.

- Não faço idéia.

Natsumi e Rohan se olharam, os olhos arregalados. Estavam confusos e ficando bastante apavorados, pensando o que iam fazer agora. No entanto, não tiveram muito tempo para pensar. Tsunade era prática e eles sabiam muito bem disso, já que liam sobre ela sempre nos mangás. Ela olhou-os e declarou.

- Muito bem. Até descobrirmos um jeito de exporta-los de volta para a terra de vocês, tem de ficar aqui. Vão ficar sobre a custódia de dois chuunis. Rohan, já que você é um Inuzuka, vai ficar com Kiba na casa dele.

- Sabe que tu até tem cara de ser da família mesmo? – brincou Kiba, olhando Rohan de longe. O rapaz tinha realmente cara de ser gente boa e isso fez com que o peso no peito de Rohan diminuísse.

- E você vai ficar com a Ino. – disse Tsunade.

- Por que com a Ino? – perguntou a garota que eles tinham chamado de emo, Sakura. Ela não parecia muito satisfeita em deixar a novata estrangeira nas mãos da loirinha destranbelhada da Yamanaka.

- Acho que elas vão se dar bem. – respondeu Tsunade, dando de ombros – Soltem as algemas deles.

As algemas foram tiradas de seus pulsos e os kanjis pretos gravados em sua pele desapareceram em um instante. Os dois esfregaram os pulsos doloridos e se olharam, permitindo-se dar um sorriso bobo. Por hora, estava tudo bem.

Mas e agora, o que seria deles? Tinham de achar um jeito de voltar para casa. Estavam bastante confusos sobre tudo aquilo, mas também estavam nas nuvens, já que tudo o que eles sempre quiseram foi estar em algum lugar como aquele. Não nescessariamente em um Konoha. Mas eles sempre quiseram estar longe de seu lugar de origem. Mas mesmo assim, eles não achavam que aquele era o lugar deles. Tinham de ir para casa, que era pelo menos o unico "lugar deles" que eles conheciam. Voltar para casa, onde estavam seus amigos...

Foi aí que se lembraram de uma coisa muito importante. Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se olharam, assustados, falando ao mesmo tempo.

- A Hikari e a Minna!

Onde elas tinham ido parar?

**02: Aportuguesando fica Conorra – FIM**

**CONTINUA.**

* * *

Fala aí, poooovo!!! \o/

E agora as coisas vão começar a engrenar! Os dois caíram em Konoha (ou Conorra, como eu e Hikari-chan imaginamos que seria o jeito que um leigo escreveria o nome da vila) mas e agora, onde estão Minna e Hikari?

Opção 1: no covil do Orochimaru, junto do menino dos cabelos galináceos: Sasuke.

Opção 2: em Suna, junto do Kazekage-sama.

Opção 3: na Akatsuki, planejando fazer trancinhas e chiquinhas nos cabelos loiros do Deidara.

Opção 4: na Soul Society, presas no hospital-prisão do Quarto Esquadrão.

No próximo capítulo, vocês vão descobrir! ;)

Só pra constar: agora eu estou saindo de férias oficialmente! Sim, Nostradamus, este ser de surreal que vos fala, está rumo a praia para a virada do ano. Como eu sou do tipo rato de praia que consegue dormir enrolada em toalha debaixo do guarda-sol, mesmo com 40 graus de temperatura, vocês podem deduzir que eu vou pra praia branca e volto albina ^.^"

Espero que estejam gostando de "Paradise is Nowhere?". Eu acho que essa é a Fic que mais mudou de nome até agora. Já foram 2! O.O Mas agora é esse até o fim! Juro! O que me incentiva a continuar é saber que, mesmo que a gente não receba muitos reviews, tem gente que lê e não deixa, porque não pode, já que não tem login, ou porque não sabe (o que é o meu caso T.T Sou burra e ainda tenho que aprender a como mandar reviews. Se alguém quiser fazer um abaixo-assinado pra ter um Fanfiction em portugês, tem meu voto!).

Então, obrigado a todos leiem e a todos que, mesmo sem deixar reviews, gostam de Paradise. Sou muito agradecida de todo o coração. E é por isso que, de qualquer jeito, aqui está o capítulo 2, cheio de bobagens e idiotices. O que foi o Rohan chamado o Neji de viado?? XD Morri de rir dessa! Idéia minha e da Hikari! \o9

Até o próximo capítulo e aguardem, porque ainda tem muita coisa por vir aí! Hohohoho!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** o ano novo vem aí. Se o ano é novo, não se deve cometer velhos erros, não é? ;)


End file.
